finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud of Darkness (Final Fantasy XIV)
The Cloud of Darkness is a powerful voidsent in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, based on the final boss of Final Fantasy III. She appears in the Crystal Tower storyline as a disembodied voice speaking from the World of Darkness and later appears as the final boss of the storyline. Profile Appearance The Cloud of Darkness's appearance is based on her counterpart in Final Fantasy III, being a green-skinned female form with yellow tentacles formed from what appears to be a literal "cloud of darkness." A disembodied voice emanates from a Voidgate shaped similar to the NES map sprite of Cloud of Darkness in Final Fantasy III. Despite being considered sexless, it is referred to as a "she" in the cutscenes and bears an overall feminine form. A minion based on her, called the "Puff of Darkness" (available as a rare possible reward upon defeating her), is derived from [[Cloud of Darkness/Dissidia (PSP)|her depiction in Dissidia]]. Personality The Final Fantasy XIV version of the Cloud of Darkness refers to itself in singular pronouns. As an embodiment of the concept of nothingness, she is fixated on destruction and intends to flood Hydaelyn with darkness, as per the covenant. Story Long ago, the resurrected Emperor Xande of the Allagan Empire forged a pact with the Cloud of Darkness to reduce Eorzea into nothingness, having realized one's achievements will be meaningless upon death. Though Xande died at the hands of the Warriors of Light, the pact remained as Doga and Unei attempt to negate it and close the portal leading to the World of Darkness. The Cloud of Darkness refuses to allow the pact to be broken as it summons Doga and Unei Clones to attack the NOAH group, pulling Doga and Unei into its world. As the Cloud of Darkness cannot harm Doga and Unei directly as they possess Xande's blood, it resolves to use the other voidsent to kill them for it. Having been inadvertently dragged by the Cloud of Darkness, Nero tol Scaeva protects the two while allowing the void to enter his body. The Warrior of Light and G'raha Tia find the Cloud of Darkness and reduce it into a formless cloud as it makes a final attempt to stop the Warrior's group from escaping the World of Darkness. The Cloud learns G'raha possesses Xande's blood, and is powerless to harm him. Doga and Unei remain to fend the entity off as G'raha returns to Eorzea to end Xande's covenant with the Cloud. Gameplay Cloud of Darkness is fought at the end of the World of Darkness. Her attacks are derived from both the DS remake of Final Fantasy III and her moveset in the Dissidia Final Fantasy series. Musical themes "The Reach of Darkness" plays during the battle against the Cloud of Darkness in the World of Darkness. It is an orchestral rearrangement of "Battle to the Death" and was composed by Masayoshi Soken. Gallery FFXIV ARR - Cloud of Darkness.png|Artwork. Crystal Tower Bosses FFXIV Art.jpg|Artwork of the Cloud of Darkness along with the other bosses of the Crystal Tower. Cloud_of_Darkness_XIV.jpg|Early test render of the Cloud of Darkness. FFXIV_Cloud_of_Darkness.png|In-game render. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Antagonists